Daniel has 15 pomegranates for every 45 bananas. Write the ratio of pomegranates to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $15:45$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $15 \text{ to } 45$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{15}{45}=\dfrac{1}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{3}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to bananas written as a simplified fraction.